


Useless.

by CasperOfAsgard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperOfAsgard/pseuds/CasperOfAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelya, a witch-hunter, finds herself in a predicament and calls on Sam to help her. Set in season 1, because I'm a sucker for babyface Sam. By the way, despite writing for years; this is the first thing I've ever "published", so be gentle. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless.

“Amelya? You okay?” Sam's familiar voice startled me awake and I found myself staring at Dean's shoulder. I looked around; embarrassed that I had just fallen asleep inside a Waffle House, but luckily, we were the only customers inside. 

“How long was I out?” I questioned after looking down at my barely-touched plate. 

“About thirty minutes.” Dean replied as he rotated his shoulder. It was a small notion of how caring the brothers were of me: Dean's shoulder had fallen asleep, but didn't didn't mind enough to wake me up.

“That's kind of embarrassing.” I said before reaching into my purse for my cell phone. I was disappointed at the “0 messages/0 calls” text that was displayed at the top of the phone. I had been waiting on Bobby's call for two days now and I had no patience left. “I take it Bobby hasn't called either of you?”

“Nope.” Dean said and Sam shook his head in agreement. “He'll call as soon as he knows something.”

I yawned and sipped from the straw that stuck out of my cup of water. “Are we driving throughout the night again?” I asked.

“It would probably do us all good to stop and get a motel.” Sam said as he swirled his own straw inside his cup of coffee. He was the only person I had ever seen drink coffee at 10pm. 

Dean looked as if he was about to protest, but decided to give in. “Yeah, I'm exhausted. I can't argue.” 

\----------------

After we arrived back at the motel, I changed the bandages on Dean's upper arm where he got into a nasty fight with a poltergeist just nights before. I could tell it was becoming infected by the greenish layer that was beginning to form over the cut. I poured a tiny amount of rubbing alcohol on a Q-Tip and cleaned the area. I knew alcohol wasn't the best for infections, but it was the best I could do at the time. Being with the Winchesters for going on two months now; I had learned it was best to just keep certain supplies on me while they were hunting. They were constantly coming back to the motels with cuts and wounds and if not for me, they would just try and let the wound heal on its own.

“I think I'm going to shower-” I began to say before I heard my phone buzzing. I practically jumped across one of the beds to get to it. My stomach settled when I saw Bobby's name flashing on the display. “Please tell me you've found something.” I said immediately after pressing accept.

“I did, but you're not going to like it.” Bobby replied. 

I shook my head as if he was standing in front of me. “I don't care what it is, just tell me.”

“I tell you what, Amelya; you pissed off the wrong witch.”

“Why do you say that?” I questioned, even though I was scared of what he might say.

“The witch, her name is Evangeline. She's stronger and probably older than any other witch you've ever hunted before.” Bobby paused and I could hear pages from a book flipping in the background. “She, and I quote, places a kiss among the lips of a virgin girl. This is how she stays youthful, despite being nearly two hundred years old.”

“Wow.” was all I could manage to say. I shook my head again, trying to clear it. 

“I hear ya.” he replied with sympathy. “As far as killing her; she's strong, but she dies the same as every other witch. Problem is, she runs with a circle of other dark witches, so killing her won't be easy. Look, it will sure as shit piss her off, but you know how to make yourself useless to her.”

“I uh- yeah, thanks Bobby.” I said quietly. Almost couldn't believe I was hearing him say this.

“No problem.” he said before hanging the phone up. 

I took a deep breath and slid my phone back into my purse. When I looked up to the two boys, both were watching me with anticipation. 

“What did he say?” Dean asked with intensity. 

I internally cursed at myself for being embarrassed. “Her name's Evangeline and she's two hundred years old. Apparently, she kisses virgin girls and that's how she stays youthful. I crossed her while trying to hunt her...and now she wants to kiss me.” I'm sure my face was red by now, but I think I was too annoyed to care. This was the first time in my life something negative had come from not being a whore.

“So you- you're a...” Dean stuttered as if he was the embarrassed one.

“Yes.” I admitted. “I'm only 20, it's not that weird or anything.”

“Right, yeah. It's fine.” Sam said cautiously. “So where do we go from here?” 

“According to Bobby, she dies just like any other witch. Behead and burn. However, she had a circle of dark bitches that she runs with. He didn't say how many. Of course, she lives in Louisiana, which is basically the Witch Capital of the US. Could be twenty or more, honestly.”

\---------------

I woke up from a nightmare in a frenzy and nearly fell from the bed. I held onto the table that sat between the two Queen-sized beds and pushed myself fully back onto the bed. I breathed hard and rubbed my eyes. I looked around me and saw both of the boys still asleep. Sam slept on the opposite side of my bed and Dean basked in the glory of having his own bed, with the way he was sprawled across it. I had always chosen Sam's bed after finding out Dean was a cuddler, because that just made for awkward mornings.

The cheap alarm clock that sat between the beds displayed 11am and I was shocked the boys weren't up yet. Usually we were up and gone by 9am to avoid having to pay the extra day of motel rent. Suddenly, the conversation with Bobby from the night before filled my brain and I had to choke back a tear. I wasn't necessarily scared or even depressed; just frustrated. I had killed many witches in my five years of hunting. It was a family thing and it was something I had intended to keep up. I felt lost and confused; didn't know where to go or what to do about the situation. I knew Sam was a lot more clear-headed and practical when it came to dealing with things, so I softly nudged him. His eyes opened slowly; making him look like a sleepy puppy. He stretched and then turned his body towards me. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered, though his voice indicated that he was still capable of falling back asleep at any moment. 

Something about the caring touch in his voice made a knot form in my throat. I pushed my face into my pillow to hide the tears that were pushing at my lids. “Honestly, no.” I said quietly and shook my head. 

“What's wrong?” This time he sounded much less sleepy. I felt his large hand rest on my lower back and he moved closer so that he could hear my muffled voice. 

“I'm so tired of running, Sam.” I bit my lip hard. Partly because I was mad at myself for whining, but also because I hated crying. Being a female hunter, I was already doubted my most other hunters, and there was no place for whimpering little girls. 

“Hey...” he said softly and used his free hand to turn my face towards him. I kept my eyes closed, not letting any tears escape. “We're going to kill this thing, okay?” 

I rolled my body slightly so that I was facing him, his hand staying on my lower back. I wiped my eyes before continuing. “I know, I don't doubt that we will eventually kill her. I just....I hate the thought of her using me like that. I'd soon rather kill myself.” 

“Don't say that.” His voice had a tinge of sadness in it. Since I had met the Winchesters, I knew they saw me as a valuable asset, but we had also grown close. All three of us. As much as I wanted to go home, I didn't necessarily want to leave them either. 

“Sam, I-” I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to find a reasonable justification for what I was about to say. “Bobby pretty much advised that I get laid. It might piss the witch off more, but I will be useless to her.”

“What?” he protested. “That's not something you should just do. I hate to sound like a cliché, but your first time should be....I don't know, it should mean something.” 

“It means life or death.” I shook my head and closed my eyes. Trying to find any excuse to not say what I wanted to say. “Make me useless to her.” I stared directly into his eyes, gauging his reaction. At first he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, then his mouth parted when he realized what I meant. 

“You want to uh- do that with me?” He questioned and I shook my head to confirm. “I don't know if-”

“It's fine if you don't want to.” I interrupted. “If you're not attracted to me or if it's because I'll be the first since Jessica.”

“God, no. You are insanely pretty, Amelya.” he smiled and pushed a piece of hair from my face. “It's not that I don't want to, believe me. But, as you know by now, people who get close to me; I put their lives in danger.”

I bit my lip and had to suppress a giggle. “Sam, I'm a hunter and there's twenty witches on my ass, waiting for the opportunity to kill me. I'm kind of walking down danger lane at the moment.”

We sat quiet for a few moments, both of us thinking it over. Sam's fingers were now dancing along my back and hip, touching the small piece of exposed skin between my tank top and sweatpants. I caught his eyes when he looked me up and down once and I smiled shyly. He laughed nervously and looked away for a moment. I had never seen Sam act this way before, but I couldn't help but to admit how adorable it was. A pressure from his hand on my back signaled that he wanted me to move closer and I obliged. His body was warm with nothing but fabric between us. 

His large hand traveled up my side, shoulder, and neck until it found my cheek. Sighing, I took in his warmth of his hand and nuzzled my cheek against it. He closed the gap between our lips and used his hand to tilt my face to perfectly match his. When our lips met, it was like a shock of electricity that shot from my mouth to every inch of my body. I wanted Sam and I wanted him right now. I tugged on his shirt as if I could somehow pull him closer. They say that no two objects can occupy the same space, but I was willing to give it a shot.

Sam's hand traveled back down my side to hook my knee and bring it around his waist. I laid back and gladly accepted his invitation to push himself on top of me. Sam was a big guy, but he held his weight up nicely. Just enough to put pressure against me, but not enough to crush me. His hips started to roll back and forth as his lips left mine to trail down my cheek and neck. My head and eyes simultaneously rolled back and I would have moaned if not for catching a glimpse of Dean. 

I had to fight to get the words from my mouth, due to enjoying what Sam was doing too much. I opened my mouth several times before I was able to speak clearly. “What about Dean?” 

Sam sighed painfully and pulled his lips from my collarbone. He rolled off me and used the bed sheet to cover the length that was growing in his pants. “I can make him leave.” he suggested.

“No, just let him sleep. We'll get another room.” 

\-------------

“Hi.” I said as we approached the counter.

“Is there something wrong with the room?” The petite, quaint lady who stood at the hotel front asked.

“No no, of course not. We would just like another room for the two of us.” A slight awkward tinge in my voice indicated the exact purpose for why we needed the room. The hostess smiled, trying to maintain professionalism. 

“Since we have your information already; would you like it under the same name and card?” she asked.

“Same name, but we'll pay in cash.” I pulled a hundred from my pocket and slid it across the counter. She first held it up to the light, then slid it under the drawer. “Keep the change; we'll show ourselves to the room.”

“Very well, then.” She smiled again and pulled a key ring out of a small lock box. “Room 12; right next to your friend's.” 

“Thank you.” I practically snatched the key from her and signed the paper she gave me. It was a single story motel, so it didn't take long to get to the room. I shoved the key in and opened the door. We barely entered the dark room when Sam had me against the door. His body against mine, pinning me to the door. Both of his hands snaked their way around my back and sides, his mouth exploring mine. His tongue pushed against my lips and I accept his invitation; parting my lips and allowing him in. 

“Sam, I-” I breathed out, trying to keep my breathe from hitching. I wasn't sure what I was trying to say and no particular thoughts were coming to mind. All I knew is that my emotion was somewhere between extremely excited and nervous. I liked Sam, a lot. I had since I first met him and Dean. He was handsome, to say the least, and incredibly intelligent. I guess, until this moment, I had suppressed any feelings I had for him for fear of the brothers not taking me serious. Or even rejection from Sam. I knew he was fond of me, but I didn't know how fond. 

“What is it?” he pulled away from my lips and placed his forehead against mine. 

“Nothing.” I shook my head and tiptoed up to kiss him again one quick time. For it to be so early in the morning, his mouth tasted so sweet. “You'll have to take charge and tell me what you like. I'm sort of clueless.”

Sam smiled with amusement. “What I like is you.” he bent down and kissed the soft skin between neck and shoulder. “The rest of it comes natural, believe me.” 

We did a series of soft spins before he was laying me back on the bed, taking his place on top of me again. His hips began to grind into mine and I found myself returning the motion. I did him a favor and pulled my own tank top over my head as he balanced on his knees and unbuttoned his own plaid shirt. His chest and abdomen were beautifully smooth and surprisingly toned. Before I had the time to take in his form, he was pushing me back down against the mattress. His hand searched my back and unhooked my bra with ease. I shied away from him at first and almost covered myself, but he was having none of that. He wasted no time in introducing his mouth to my nipple. My lips parted at the feeling as I watched him. I had never seen or felt something so incredibly hot before. Maybe it was my inexperience, I don't know, but Sam felt magical. His other hand grabbed my other breast, as to not leave it feeling neglected and I ran my fingers through the back of his hair. His tongue did a dance around my nipple; earning a moan from me. 

He switched his mouth to my other nipple and shifted his body, as well. Moving his legs out of the way so that he could slide my sweatpants off my hips and down my legs. I kicked them off my feet to keep him from leaving my chest. His hand moved up my inner leg at an agonizingly slow pace. I used my hands to bring his face up to mine and kissed him hard, wanting him to get on with touching me. His fingers lingered at the band of my panties for a moment before slipping inside. He softly pet the smooth skin above my folds before letting his middle finger slip between my lips. At first touch of my sensitive clit, my right leg jumped like a dog when you pet them just the right way. I'm not sure if Sam even noticed and I was in too much pleasure to care if he even did. I unknowingly started grinding my hips against his hand, wanting more. The best thing was when I opened my eyes, I saw Sam staring down at me; admiring the faces he was making me make. 

“This will make it hurt less.” he said as his finger moved down and slipped inside me. I bit my lip to keep a moan suppressed, though I don't know why. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but started to feel better every time he withdrew his finger just to dip it back inside me. After a minute of this, he introduced another finger. He curled his fingers perfectly to hit my spot, while using his thumb to keep my clit occupied. 

“S-sam...oh god-” I stuttered and clung to his muscular shoulders. I leaned up for a kiss, because I just wanted to taste him again. By this point, my body was quivering under his, wanting more of him. “I want you.” I breathed out and he didn't keep me waiting. He withdrew his hand from my panties and started fumbling at getting his own pants off. I sat up on my elbows, admiring him as he undressed. When I caught sight of his hard member, my lips parted at the thought of it. It was generous in length and slightly thicker than what I would assume average is. He caught me staring and I looked away embarrassed. A little chuckle escaped his lips before he pulled my own panties and repositioned himself on top of me. 

His lips went to work again on the sensitive skin of my neck. His manhood was positioned perfectly against my hole, waiting to enter. “Are you sure about this?” he questioned. The hidden anticipation in his voice was almost like he was begging me to not say no. 

I kissed him passionately and nodded. “It's not even about the witch anymore, Sam.” I said in between kisses. “I wa- I need you. Please.” He removed his right hand from my hip and used it to guide himself inside me. Only an inch or so, but it was enough to make me inhale sharply. He held it there for a few seconds; denying himself pleasure to keep from hurting me. 

“You okay?” he asked painfully, wanting to thrust all the way inside me. 

“Yeah.” I lied. I was in pain, but I knew there was no way around it. “G-go ahead.” I nodded again, reassuring him. He removed his hand and placed it on the mattress to balance himself. He kissed me hard as he pushed himself the rest of the way in. I'm sure I dug my nails hard enough into his back to hurt him, but I'm not sure if he even felt it. A sigh escaped the corners of his mouth when he reached my threshold. He laid still for a moment, allowing me to adjust to him. After a few seconds, he nearly withdrew before slowly pushing back inside me. A simultaneous moan escaped both our lips, though mine was slightly pained. With every soft thrust, it became more pleasurable and the pain started to subside. 

Seeing the pleasure in his face; his scrunched eyebrows and slightly parted lips served to make me admire him more. His already adorable baby face somehow got more attractive. His thrusts started to quicken and became harder. I won't lie, it hurt, but the pleasurable noises he was making made it all worth it. I could tell he was close by the way he would push inside me a few times hard then almost stop completely. I didn't mind that he wasn't going to last long, considering it had been a year since he slept with anyone. I reached around his back with one hand and his neck with the other; pulling him closer to me as I nuzzled my face in the bend of his neck and shoulder. I pressed the soles of my feet against the mattress to match his thrust. “Come for me, Sam.” I whispered against his skin.

That was all it took. He placed a hand on my backside and squeezed as he started ramming into me. I closed my own eyes and threw my head back. The mixture of pain and pleasure was incredible. I moaned his name out multiple names, seeing as he was the only thing I could think about at the time. He hips bucked against mine dangerously hard before I felt him empty himself inside me. A few almost incoherent curses escaping his lips, before he collapsed on top of me. We both laid there panting, still clinging to each other.

I remained quiet for the next few moments, even after he rolled off me and laid beside me. I suddenly became insecure and didn't want to speak or move. I stared at the ceiling wondering what was going to happen next. Sam wasn't the kind of jerk to sleep with a girl and never speak with her again, but then again, I was stuck with the brothers until the Evangeline was dead. What would happen after that? I didn't want this to be a one time thing and I didn't realize it until after we had sex.

“We should probably get back to Dean.” I whispered, not taking my eyes off the ceiling. He agreed. We didn't say a word and barely looked at each other as we got dressed. I ran my fingers through my hair in the bathroom and cleaned myself up a little before returning back to the room. Sam sat at the end of the bed, staring at me. 

“What?” I questioned wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Nothing.” he shrugged and shook his head. “Do you regret it or something?”

I shook my head and laughed out of confusion. “God no, I don't regret. I'm just a little, um- confused as to where we go from here, I guess.” I hinted for clues without being too obvious.

“In the past, I would have turned you down for no other reason than because I can't bring my girlfriends with me hunting-” he began to say. 

“But I'm a hunter, too.” I finished what I assumed he was going to say and had to hide a smile when I saw him smile.

We had a moment where we just stared into each other eyes. I'm sure the same thoughts reeling through our minds. “Dean's not going to like it; having you with us.” he warned.

I shrugged as I walked to Sam and leaned down to kiss him again. The kiss was much sweeter than before. No lustful desires behind it. Just a small, intimate kiss. “Dean can get over it.” 

We left the room and locked it behind us, then re-entered the other room where we had left Dean; who was sitting on the edge of his bed. He was already dressed and ready to go. I know my face fell red when I say that all-knowing grin on his face. Sam shut the door behind us and I sat on the bed across from Dean. 

“So is this going to be a regular thing; we're going to have to start getting separate rooms?” he said with a smart-ass tone, letting us know that he knew. 

“Is what a regular thing?” I played dumb. “Getting coffee?” 

“Getting coffee in your pajamas, were you?” he laughed and eyed me. “I guess all the “Oh Sammies” was because the coffee was really good, right? You know, these walls are paper thi-”

“Dean.” Sam said sternly to interrupt and scorn his brother.

The elder brother laughed to himself as he laced up his boots. “I tell you though, man, I thought she friendzoned you from day 1. I didn't see that going anywhere.”

“She's staying with us, Dean. Even after we kill Evangeline.” Sam broke the news nonchalant, giving Dean no room for protest. 

“Sammie. No offense, Amelya, but we have to go at this alone.” Dean protested anyway. 

“Have to and want to are two different things, Dean. I'm a good hunter and a valuable asset to you both. Besides, you're always up Sam's ass to get laid; now he will be.” I snickered and started packing stuff back into my purse. 

“After Evangebitch is dead, we'll just have to see what happens.”


End file.
